January 4th, 2014 Conversation (Missing Mike)
Overview Mike gets called in to fix pipes and can't stream. People still show up and talk about shit. First it's the mildly infuriating crap that Bern usually goes on and on about, then Default and AB have strems to lighten things up. The Chat Welcome to the chat room! 5:34 Edudpah: Awww, mike was on, then left. 5:35 Bernkastelwitch: Checked his Facebook. Pipe broke. He is unsure if he'll stream today. 5:35 Edudpah: Damn people with dey pipes. 5:36 Bernkastelwitch: They need to replace those pipes with more up to date ones if this keeps up. 5:39 Edudpah: What is Mike's job anyways? I thought plumber from what I've heard, but you make it sound like it's just in one specific building, that this is occuring. 5:42 Spotxspot: He's a civil engineer 5:43 Glackenburgen: THESE GOT DAYUM PIPES 5:47 Default_everything: what spot said 5:48 Bernkastelwitch: So what happened last night while I was gone? 5:48 Default_everything: PSGuitarist got used as a censor for manboobs 5:48 Edudpah: Mike got Jebidiah killed. I dunno if you left before or after then. 5:49 Bernkastelwitch: Huh. Looks like there was more L.A Beast while I was gone. 5:54 Mod Hatter_gal: Quite so. Also hello. » Bern, were you around for L.A. Beast breaking his toe? 5:54 Spotxspot: Hey Hatter 5:55 Bernkastelwitch: I just saw that part after re-watching the stream. Suddenly my feet hurt. 6:00 Kissarmy110936: hello 6:00 Mod Hatter_gal: Hey Kiss 6:00 Bernkastelwitch: Oh god. Playing Hard Time 2D is much different than it's 3D counterpart. » And hey Kiss~. 6:00 Irawesome12: hello guys 6:01 Mod Hatter_gal: Hey Ira 6:01 Irawesome12: did you buy it bern? 6:01 Default_everything: she stole it from an inmate :V 6:01 Bernkastelwitch: Maybe. 6:01 Irawesome12: Mike has brought MDickie customers lol 6:02 Bernkastelwitch: I killed Matt Dickie with a carrot in it :V. And Johnny Slasher got arrested for Public Nudity which was 64 days in prison. Unlike Jebidiah's Drug abuse arrest which was 50 days in prison. » 64 days for public nudity and 50 for drug abuse. Think about that. 6:02 Default_everything: 250 days for littering 6:02 Irawesome12: steroids aren't much of a crime » unless you're a wrassler or Lance Armstrong 6:04 Bernkastelwitch: And in my game Lil Jamie is a police officer who is useless except for shitting on Peckcella Von Peter...who I made. And I punch Peckcella at least once every time I see him for the hell of it. 6:05 Irawesome12: I imagine it like SuperJail 6:05 Techscience: Good day, gentlemen. 6:05 Irawesome12: Bern is the Warden » hey tech 6:05 Bernkastelwitch: Hey Tech~. 6:05 Default_everything: hhhiihi 6:05 Mod Hatter_gal: Hi Tech 6:06 Spotxspot: Hey Tech 6:06 Techscience: How's everyone? 6:07 Mod Hatter_gal: Alright. Kinda cramping up, though. 6:08 Irawesome12: meh still sick 6:10 Default_everything: stopped coughing 6:10 Techscience: That all sucks, except for the ceasing of the cough. 6:10 Default_everything: i don't know what i want to do now » who wants cake » 2bad the cak was a lie!! xxxDDDDDD #SWAGYOLOMAKEBELIEVE 6:11 Kissarmy110936: god that fat guy last not was the worst god damn lol 6:12 Default_everything: It's a good thing PSG and Glack made noble sacrifices to protect us from his mboobs 6:12 Kissarmy110936: i mean im big but nothing like that i lost some to but fuck man 6:12 Default_everything: Even if it was against their wills 6:12 Irawesome12: lol 6:12 Bernkastelwitch: The fat man versus L.A Beast in a burger eating contest. 6:13 Default_everything: Either the Fat Man wins or gets a heart attack and L.A. Beast wins by default 6:16 Kissarmy110936: lol » but yeah i dont see why some hemens do that to them selfs just to get others to watch them. some emn like seeing fat women eatting and get off to it. its really really crazy on how some stuff others get off to 6:18 Techscience: That's why it's a fetish, Kiss, everyone has 'em. 6:18 Mod Hatter_gal: I don't think everyone has them. » Because not everyone is sexual. » And all fetishes are sexual in nature. » Even if they might never directly involve sex. 6:20 Default_everything: I have a fetish for not having sex 6:20 Mod Hatter_gal: Although with certain fetishes, they can branch off into non-sexual territory, such as with furries and, yes, even those diaper-wearing weirdos. » Hey, most people with really weird fetishes don't ever have sex. 6:21 Techscience: Well, not being sexual doesn't mean you don't have the base instinct, it's usually just a stronger thought that supresses it. Even asexuals can have fetishes. 6:21 Mod Hatter_gal: So there's that. 6:21 Default_everything: yeah like crystals 6:21 Mod Hatter_gal: Yeah, but those would probably not be the sexual sort we're talking about. 6:22 Bernkastelwitch: Anything can be sexual with enough creativity. 6:22 Mod Hatter_gal: Once again, furries and diapers. » Look, the baby fetish is probably the least sexual fetish out there. » And thank goodness for that, actually. » Because goddamn. 6:23 Default_everything: do they shit in their diapers? 6:23 Mod Hatter_gal: That's pushing some boundaries that aren't meant to be pushed. » Yes, Default. 6:23 Default_everything: oh im not surprised 6:23 Mod Hatter_gal: That's probably the appeal of them: not having to go to the bathroom. 6:23 Irawesome12: like Pamperchu? 6:23 Mod Hatter_gal: Yup. 6:24 Techscience: Honestly, the most disgusting fetish is probably the human doll fetish. » And pretty much any type that harms someone who's unwilling, but that one is just horrid. 6:24 Default_everything: which one is that have we seen it before 6:25 Mod Hatter_gal: Is that the one where they turn into blow up dolls? » Or some variety of the sort? 6:25 Default_everything: also dolls are very spooky as we've learned from ningyo heart riiiight? » especially 2hu dolls 6:25 Techscience: It's the one where they cut off the limbs of someone and replace them with doll parts. 6:25 Mod Hatter_gal: Oh. 6:26 Default_everything: oh so basically Mad Father or whatever 6:26 Techscience: At least in Mad Father he had the decency to kill them. 6:26 Default_everything: But then they would be screamed at for all eternity by a Swede » which is also a very very terrible fate » because not even the dead can know peace from his screams 6:27 Techscience: In this situation the victim is kept alive, commonly cutting off their tongues, and sometimes replacing the eyes for doll eyes. In other words, they're just dolls that have to be fed, but are in horrible agony. 6:27 Default_everything: or something » do people actually do that 6:27 Mod Hatter_gal: I'm sure they eventually get arrested, if they do. » If not, well, someone would find the bodies. 6:28 Techscience: Yeah. Usually these people are bought on the sex slave market, and then the procedure is done. Usually, Hatter, but I'm sure there are a few wackos who keep them locked in some secret compartment in the basement. 6:29 Default_everything: where does that even take place 6:29 Irawesome12: looks away for cookie clicker, looks back to weird shit 6:29 Mod Hatter_gal: How are you aware of this fetish? 6:29 Default_everything: did it happen to your parents? » Do you want revenge? 6:30 Irawesome12: Tech is Liam Neeson 6:30 Techscience: I am aware of a lot. But, a friend of mine does sometime explore the deep web, for what ever reason, and informs me of some of the most screwed up cases. 6:30 Default_everything: where do people even do this 6:30 Techscience: Besides the fact that people have been arrested for this. You should be able to find an article on it. 6:30 Default_everything: what's with the sex slave market thing » where is it all at 6:31 Techscience: No idea, Default. 6:31 Irawesome12: Tiawanna » *Tiajuanna 6:31 Spotxspot: Tijuana? 6:31 Irawesome12: yes 6:32 Techscience: Pretty sure it also happens in modern countries, Ira. 6:32 Irawesome12: usually most sex slave markets are Asian in nature 6:32 Techscience: And Hispanic. 6:32 Mod Hatter_gal: Well there's all sorts of movies about it. 6:32 Irawesome12: im sure you've all heard of the abandoned girls of China 6:33 Mod Hatter_gal: And they say China is doing better than us. 6:33 Techscience: A girl? Abandoned in China? What a surprise! I'd have expected the parents to have murdered the kid the moment it as born. 6:33 Mod Hatter_gal: Nah, these days they're usually aborted. 6:33 Default_everything: oh boy we're having another one of these conversations aren't we? And by we I mean you guys 6:33 Irawesome12: mostly 6:34 Techscience: Well, Hatter, the country is, but who the hell cares about the country if the social aspect is so bad that it's considered a second world country. 6:34 Mod Hatter_gal: Although women are slowly becoming more desirable in China. 6:34 Irawesome12: either that or their births are concealed » one of my old professors adopted 2 girls abandoned at hospitals in China. » pretty sad stuf 6:36 Techscience: I still hate the Chinese adoption work. » Really, it can be so careless, can't imagine how many of them have been "adopted". 6:37 Mod Hatter_gal: Of course, Tech. I can't imagine their fates are much better, when they're not adopted, though. » Since they're practically being given away. 6:39 Techscience: Yeah. It's pretty much just luck. It'd be nice to just adopt all of them and put them in decent western orphanages. But alas, the amount of resources needed to conduct such an operation, and keep it going long-term would probably make western civilization collapse. 6:40 Irawesome12: yeah 6:41 Default_everything: so uh... very pleasant conversation 6:42 Spotxspot: Very relatable 6:43 Bernkastelwitch: Don't mind me. I'm just looking into buying Grim Fandango and reading people bitching at each other over Bravely Defaults censorship and how many people there claim that "America is the best country". Not kidding. 6:43 Spotxspot: That seems like a good use of time 6:43 Mod Hatter_gal: China has a broken system that'll collapse any moment now. Whole cities that no one lives in, too many people cramped in too few places, having to share kitchens and bathrooms, all in the name of having the largest dick in the economy contest... 6:44 Bernkastelwitch: It's all because some of the female characters ended up getting less revealing outfits and changed to 18 instead of 15. 6:45 Mod Hatter_gal: And I can't tell if it's because it's got a Communist dictator or a dictator that isn't Communist enough. 6:45 Techscience: I just question what will happen to the rest of us if China collapses. I mean, it's obvious that the goverment is a dick, but don't forget that unlike what most people say, the US isn't the center of our economical system, China is. Imagine what would happen if it collapsed at this point. 6:45 Mod Hatter_gal: Bern, there's not many females to begin with... 6:45 Bernkastelwitch: The funny part is that some of these people who are pro-Bravely Default censorship also watch those damn child beauty pageant shows where some of the girls there dress up just as bad as the characters in it. » I'm just saying that the hypocrisy on both sides is stupid. And it's cosmetic censorship. I dislike censorship but as long as it doesn't harm gameplay I'll be fine with it. 6:46 Mod Hatter_gal: I don't think its collapse would be one fell swoop. I think it would be gradual- devastating, but still gradual. » So they're hypocrites? » Not sure I get it. 6:47 Techscience: Well, I disagree, Hatter. The point of a collapse is it being difficult to predict. If the Chinese goverment saw a gradual descent, they'd take methods, not matter how horrid. 6:47 Mod Hatter_gal: Hmm, you might have a point there. » Perhaps the recovery would be more gradual, like with us. » Well, actually, we're in a weird place. 6:47 Bernkastelwitch: The people who are pro censorship from what I've seen also watch child beauty pageant shows that other people have claimed are "Sexualizing children" just like what they are claiming Bravely Default is doing. 6:48 Techscience: It's easier to destroy than to create. 6:48 Bernkastelwitch: And some of the anti-censorship people are selling their 3DS's as protest against the games censorship. 6:48 Mod Hatter_gal: Why? 6:48 Bernkastelwitch: So both sides are kinda stupid. » I'm just saying what I'm reading. 6:49 Techscience: PFT. How is that a protest? » It's not affecting Nintendo if they've already bought it. 6:49 Spotxspot: I guess their logic is that it'll hurt Nintendo by making sales of used products so that the earnings don't go to the manufacturer? 6:49 Default_everything: nah they can't think that logically 6:49 Bernkastelwitch: To be honest I might be one of the few people who would of gotten Bravely Default regardless if it was censored or uncensored. It's just cosmetic changes. If it was gameplay changes I'd be angry. 6:50 Mod Hatter_gal: Spot, it's about censorship, not used games. » Oh wait. » You mean the 3DS selling thing. » Pfft. » Yeah right. 6:50 Default_everything: Glad we moved on to a different topic 6:50 Techscience: Spot, statistically, the sales would barely be affected. 6:50 Spotxspot: I kind of am too 6:50 Mod Hatter_gal: Too many people have a 3DS to make anything these idiots are doing damaging in any way to Nintendo. » Also, it's Nintendo. 6:51 Spotxspot: Even if it's the Bern getting angry over dumb people power hour we see every week 6:51 Mod Hatter_gal: They're huge. 6:51 Techscience: What, maybe they'd be able to take away a thousand? Two thousand, max. » Nintendo would barely notice. 6:51 Default_everything: Bern saved the day 6:51 Bernkastelwitch: Oh god. Some guy in this forum said that "It's only child sexualization if it's Japan doing it" and he goes on a claim how America never once had anything that sexualized children when people keep on telling him about the Child beauty pageant shows like I said earlier and the controversy there. 6:52 Mod Hatter_gal: Also, in some states, people as young as fourteen can get married, with parent permission, and sometimes not, so... 6:52 Default_everything: how long before they divorce 6:52 Mod Hatter_gal: Granted, we're talking Hick Country- there's no way around it, but still. 6:52 Default_everything: or eat each other 6:53 Bernkastelwitch: I just get pissed at hypocrisy like that. Bash a game for sexualization yet embrace shows that can be seen as sexualization. 6:53 Mod Hatter_gal: Bern, they're probably trolls. » But still. » Don't worry about it. 6:53 Techscience: Probably not, Hatter. 6:53 Bernkastelwitch: Actually...they're dead serious. 6:53 Mod Hatter_gal: Don't worry about it. 6:53 Bernkastelwitch: When it comes to game censorship topics people let out their stupid and nationalistic thoughts. 6:53 Default_everything: what forum or whatever is this from 6:54 Mod Hatter_gal: It's not like they have any real power over the censorship. » Because trust, over concerned soccer moms probably have more power than them. » *me 6:54 Techscience: "It's not like they have any real power over the censorship." Have you seen the people in power of your goverment, Hatter? xD 6:55 Bernkastelwitch: Funny how I mentioned I would get the game regardless if it was censored or not and both sides are doing the "You are not a true gamer " bitching at me. Like always. 6:55 Mod Hatter_gal: I mean in this specific situation, Tech. 6:55 Default_everything: Gorillz everywhere 6:55 Bernkastelwitch: The stupid attracts me and I attract the stupid. 6:55 Mod Hatter_gal: I'm ready to commit suicide with all the jackasses running this goddamn country. 6:55 Techscience: Well, sadly the share the same mentality. 6:55 Bernkastelwitch: I see Gorillz as a personification of the modern day gaming community. 6:55 Default_everything: An ugly gorilla got it 6:56 Bernkastelwitch: I lost hope in humanity years ago. I believe in 100-1000 years humans will have gotten themselves extinct. They're a lost cause. 6:56 Mod Hatter_gal: Look, just imagine what would happen if they removed the censorship. I guarantee the people against the censorship would suddenly get a lot more power. 6:56 Bernkastelwitch: Humans are slowly becoming more over-sensitive, idiotic, and more violent. 6:56 Mod Hatter_gal: Err, for the censorship, rather 6:57 Default_everything: dicks 6:57 Techscience: It's always been that way, Bern. 6:58 Mod Hatter_gal: Because when it comes to censorship, people would rather play it safe than take risks. Although the hypocrisy and the loopholes to this system are quite apparent. 6:58 Bernkastelwitch: Besides the average gamer is NEVER satisfied. I remember some picture of Courage the Cowardly Dog with Zelda which represents how gamers are never ever satisfied even if they said they originally wanted something. 6:58 Mod Hatter_gal: wut 6:59 Default_everything: oh yeah I remember 6:59 Bernkastelwitch: To quote a certain movie that basically tells us what modern day society has become - "The Gun is good, The Penis is Evil". That represents EVERYTHING now. 6:59 Default_everything: It was that courage making mac n cheese for young muriel thing right 6:59 Bernkastelwitch: Yep Default. But replaced with Zelda games. 7:00 Mod Hatter_gal: What does that have to do with- I don't even get it. » OH. » I get it now. » So they were using that scene as a metaphor. 7:00 Bernkastelwitch: Our country sees sex as a far worse thing than people taking a life. Something natural is considered worse than taking someone's life. » And yes they did Hatter. » In fact I think it can apply to every other medium. 7:01 Default_everything: So Republicans are for guns but they hate sex so what about the Democrats? Well... there was Bill Clinton... okay that was a shitty "joke" 7:01 Mrfluffywuffy: Mmmwhatchasayyyyy 7:01 Default_everything: How long have you been here 7:01 Techscience: A rather hilarious thing I heard this week was the father of a friend saying: "The goverment doesn't exist to take care of the people, it exists to keep people in line." And, somehow, he's an extremely patriotic "Team America" type person. 7:01 Default_everything: Do you not see all the serious discussion taking place right now 7:02 Mrfluffywuffy: Literally ten seconds 7:02 Techscience: The comedy that the highly ignorant spout. 7:02 Mrfluffywuffy: What? 7:02 Bernkastelwitch: Do I need to remind people on what I heard a friends mother say one time? If people remember that of course which is related to this. 7:02 Techscience: Hm? Cannot remember, Bern. 7:02 Default_everything: Lots of seriousness in the chat, fluffy 7:02 Odyro: I wasn't around and am interested in hearing it. 7:03 Mrfluffywuffy: Kappa 7:03 Bernkastelwitch: The mother of a friend of mine said that she would rather have her son be a serial killer than watch porn. 7:03 Mod Hatter_gal: Oh, that. 7:03 Techscience: Ah right. I remember. 7:03 Odyro: Wow. Um, that's some craziness right there. 7:03 Default_everything: I read hentai *hanged* 7:03 Mod Hatter_gal: Now what if he was a serial rapist? 7:03 Odyro hangs with default 7:03 Mrfluffywuffy: Well, one is proactive and one isn't Kappa 7:04 Techscience: At least it's not porn, Hatter! 7:04 Mod Hatter_gal: She'd probably explode at the thought. 7:04 Techscience: Nah. I think it's really just that thing against porn. 7:04 Mod Hatter_gal: Meh. 7:04 Techscience: I mean, if she's an full Christian, as many americans are, their holy book does allow rape. » a* 7:05 Mod Hatter_gal: But goodness forbid you tell them that. 7:05 Techscience: I still find it hilarious when they say their book defends peace, when by what's written there, their messiah actually said he was there not bring peace, but a sword. 7:05 Bernkastelwitch: She is a christian. Hell she claims Porn Stars are responsible for 9/11 because 9/11 was "God's Judgement against the porn industry". 7:06 Mod Hatter_gal: People who argue that about 9/11 can fuck off. 7:06 Odyro: The things some people say... 7:06 Mrfluffywuffy: You make your own Jeebus, it's not like Christians actually believe every single thing in the book » It's pick n mix 7:06 Mod Hatter_gal: Design a Jeebus. 7:06 Techscience: Exactly, Fluffy. 7:07 Default_everything: My version of Jesus got beat up by his disciples... oh wait, that's everyone here's depiction of jesus » I mean, his disciple* 7:07 Techscience: The interesting thing about religious Psychology, is that the most violent religious groups are the ones to stick by standards. 7:07 Bernkastelwitch: Between the porn stars causing 9/11 and people who bough Call Of Duty caused 9/11 I think 9/11 has become the new "Nazi's" when it comes to arguments as in something extreme being used for their own argument. 7:07 Irawesome12: Ron Jeremy did 9/11 7:07 Mrfluffywuffy: Nobody ever talks about 7/7 :( 7:07 Techscience: While others like Christianity, create a god that fits their own psychology. 7:08 Default_everything: okay anyone want me to start streaming 7:08 Odyro: The terrorist did 9- oh wait... 7:08 Techscience: Uh. London bombins, Fluffy? » bombings* 7:08 Mrfluffywuffy: Yup :) 7:08 Irawesome12: sure default » and i had family in London on 7/7 7:08 Techscience: Right. Wasn't certain if it was that date. 7:08 Bernkastelwitch: She also thinks Harry Potter is why Aids exist. 7:09 Techscience: You're obviously part of the aids problem, Bern. 7:09 Mrfluffywuffy: Well she's very silly and you should probably feel sorry for her :) 7:09 Glackenburgen: saturday and no stream 7:09 Techscience: You have "witch" in your username. 7:09 Bernkastelwitch: Oh god I want to see her argument of what Anime does to people now. 7:10 Techscience: Pearl harbor, obviously. 7:10 Default_everything: hey glack you want to come over to my strem 7:10 Techscience: You be streaming, Default? 7:10 Bernkastelwitch: And that also reminds me of this Christian guy making this petition to get Anime and any mention of Anime banned from America for being "Sinful and from a satanic foreign country". 7:10 Mod Hatter_gal: No Bern, not today. 7:11 Mod Hatter_gal: I don't need a headache on top of the goddamn cramps. 7:12 Bernkastelwitch: I think all this idiocy and pessimistic news stories is why I am always cynical on life. 7:13 Techscience: Is it just me, or does Bern frequently remind you of the Old man in fantasy movies that has the habit of telling his life stories at a bar? 7:13 Odyro: Bern certainly does seem to have quite a number of zany stories to recount. 7:14 Techscience: Old man, Kastel. Tell us about the time you fought that mountain dragon with nothin' but your left ring finger, and a can of spinach! 7:15 Biohazardjon: Please do tell » hello everybody 7:15 Techscience: Good day, Bio. 7:16 Bernkastelwitch: I never did that. I can tell you the story how I caused a family to mentally break down and kill themselves in front of me while I used magic to make tea and impaled a guy with my scythe while they sob for their daughter they were forced to eat by their uncle who committed suicide afterwords while Cthulhu came for my Tea party. 7:16 Biohazardjon: So dark 7:17 Mrfluffywuffy: So grim 7:17 Bernkastelwitch: I always have tea parties while people kill themselves and their loved ones because I caused them to go insane. 7:17 Mrfluffywuffy: Well, who doesn't? 7:18 Mod Hatter_gal: I don't. I don't even like tea. 7:18 Biohazardjon: I LIKE IT 7:18 Tolah273: No mike strem : :( 7:19 Odyro: Tea is okay. 7:19 Bernkastelwitch: Want me to tell you the story of how I caused Shaggy to skin Scooby alive while he gave Fred's and Velma's blood to fire to summon the dark lord to impregnate Daphne and cause the 7th dark day on us all that we're all currently living in~? 7:19 Mrfluffywuffy: Sexy rave at Default's house 7:24 Spotxspot: The goggles thing says Bern did 911 fanfics 7:25 Techscience: It's on the internet, so it must be true. 7:27 Sankunsama: Is Mike not streaming tonight? 7:27 Mod Hatter_gal: Guess not. 7:28 Techscience: Must be tired. 7:29 Spotxspot: Dunno » Usually he starts half an hour from now 7:29 Glackenburgen: PIPES ARE DONE BUSTED » MIKE HAD TO FIX EM 7:29 Spotxspot: And he did say there was a pipe that gone broked 7:31 Irawesome12: man my pipes were frozen this morning » got lucky enough for them to thaw out by the time i got home 7:32 Bernkastelwitch: His facebook said another pipe broke and he doesn't know how long it'll take to be fixed. 7:36 Techscience: So. Any good stories, Bern? » Revive the chat with ridiculous tales of "glory". 7:37 Phornicaite: https://www.fanfiction .net/s/5369227/1/September-11 7:39 Irawesome12: Grab them pipes 7:39 Techscience: Hm? What is that, Phornicaite. 7:40 Phornicaite: Well the Goggles say bern did 9/11 fanfic » so I looked up 9/11 fanfics 7:40 Mod Hatter_gal: Oh boy. 7:41 Techscience: Thank god the link is broken. » My curiousity shall be the death of me. 7:42 Phornicaite: theres a space in it » it's actually not that good » just a time log of after the attacks 7:43 Techscience: A fanfic of 9/11 isn't good? You don't say... 7:46 Kissarmy110936: i know there is a 911 game to play » no stream dont think mike got a call of a break not sure when he will get back 7:55 Irawesome12: Defaults streamin 7:56 Kissarmy110936: link? 8:00 Phornicaite: / default_everything 8:11 Bernkastelwitch: Bleck. 8:13 Odyro: Block. 8:13 Techscience: Black 8:24 Acerbic_soap: Stream, or no stream? 8:27 Mrfluffywuffy: Default's having a midlife crisis over at his place, other than that, doesn't seem like it 8:30 Mentarob: no stream tonight? 8:31 Thesovietsteve: Mike's facebook says probably » Work called him in 8:32 Techscience: Sadly. 8:56 Mod Ambush_bug: Heya chat. 8:57 Kingkindness: Howdy 8:57 Techscience: Hello, Ambush. 8:58 Mod Ambush_bug: How's it going? 8:58 Spotxspot: Hey AB » Looks like no Mike stream probably 8:58 Bernkastelwitch: Hey AB~. 8:59 Mod Ambush_bug: Huh, weird. He didn't say he would not be Streamin' on his Facebook. 9:00 Kingkindness: I think he said he was called back to work or something of the sort 9:01 Mod Ambush_bug: Huh. » Well if he isn't on in 30 minutes, I'll Stream. » Though I'll probably use Hitbox TV to do so as it works better. 9:02 Kingkindness: Given how well Twitch has been working, I can't see it being worse. 9:07 Mod Ambush_bug: Alright, gonna try setting stuff up to Stream, then. » So go here. I'll be live in about 10 minutes or so. » http://www.hitbox.tv/AmbushBug 9:16 Glackenburgen: isnt default still going? 9:17 Spotxspot: He is 9:32 Thenickisquick: Huh? » Where is everyone? 9:34 Phornicaite: Mike got called into work » There's about a dozen people watching default 9:36 Sam_the_man15: oh :C 9:57 Kingkindness: Can someone link defaults channel, if hes still going 9:59 Bernkastelwitch: It's done. 9:59 Kingkindness: bah s'alright 10:02 Spotxspot: AB's on though 10:03 Kingkindness: Yeah already there Hitbox is a tad laggy, though that may be me 10:18 Mrfluffywuffy: Yeah it was kind of fucked for me as well 10:46 Glackenburgen: dicks » Ill never forget you miek..... Category:Conversation Category:Default